


I got a medal but I've lost something more

by GeoFender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has PTSD, Alex Danvers never joined DEO, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Winn Schott Jr., But Kara is still Supergirl, But Lucy will still have a happy ending, DEO!Eliza, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Graphic Description, Im not CW, Lucy Lane is bae, Lucy is bi, Marine!Alex, No Douche-el, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sanvers Endgame, Sanvers slowburn, Soldier!Alex, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, War, What-If, Winn being a nerd, alternative universe, amputee character, of course.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Alex Danvers couldn't do it. She couldn’t bear the weight of being a perfect student, sister and daughter anymore, and yet always coming in second place. She left with the Army, though suffering because she was leaving Kara behind. But she had to do it for herself





	1. Memories and Harsh reality

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU I wrote a while ago and I decided to translated it. My beta is peggycarterslife, check her works bc she's an amazing writer. Check my tumblr and send me prompts, I'll try to write it during my spare time  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bonsai-maggie-sawyer

_Blood, sand and gunpowder. Those were the only smells present in the battlefield. They were part of a soldier’s life and Alex Danvers knew it better._ _It’s been five years since she came to_ _Afghanistan, which she considered a second home by now. She didn’t miss her home like she used to, sometimes she asked herself if she even missed it at all. It was a frequent question during her basic training and, in conclusion, she didn't. She arrived to such a state that, a little a little after she obtained her PhD, she collected her little belongings and enlisted in a recruiting office near National City. Her heart broke for leaving Kara but she had to do it. She couldn’t bear the weight of being a perfect student, sister and daughter anymore, and yet always coming in second place. She shook her head, she shouldn’t be thinking her old life because she could have lost it for a stupid distraction. She was without a doubt a masochist, but she didn't want to come back home in a coffin or, worse, like a banner because her body was missing. Her senses failed this time. A grenade hit one of her comrades and, because of the explosion’s range, she were thrown backwards and she hit her head on a rock. Hot blood touched the sandy land and then...all went black._

 

 

Alex opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to focus on the unknown place she where she found herself. She understood little, the entire room was blinding white and emanated a strong smell of disinfectant. Maybe it was a hospital, but she didn’t feel any pain. But a grenade exploded near her, she remembered it clearly. Shaw, one of her subordinates, got hit fully and instead of his body, his family would receive a banner. She saw it too many times and she blamed herself because it was her job as a Captain to protect her men to get them home safe and sound. She was pulled out of her thoughts by how dry her throat felt, so sore it felt like it was bleeding. She managed, even with some effort and after a few tries, to ask for some water. A tanned hand moved a straw closer to her cracked lips for the dehydration after having helped her to sit up and, like she never savored that liquid for ages, she finished it in a heartbeat. But she hadn’t considered the state of her body, because, on account of her momentum, she started to cough convulsively trying to breathe normally. 

 

“Do I have to tell you how to drink, Captain Danvers? Or should I say Major, but I’d have to tell the General to revoke your promotion.” The voice was Lucy Lane’s, Major of the Marine Corps and the closest person to be Alex’s best friend. The two women met five years before during the convalescent’s training and Luce was the official in charge of it. At the very beginning there was a lot of bad blood between them, in fact the Major had it in for the redhead because she was the only woman and the scientist fueled her hatred most because her superior was General Lane’s daughter. But the oldest Danvers often took a beating given the fact Lucy had evident power. One day everything changed. Both of them were in a village controlled by Talibans and their mission consisted on clearing it from them. They needed to move fast and without arousing suspicion, otherwise the Talibans could have warned their enemies and the war would never come to an end . They sifted through the zone for a lot of time and the marines’ enemies died like flies thanks to Alex’s comrades’ bullets. Nobody seemed alive and the brunette let her guard down, comforted by the abandoned small town. It was a huge mistake. From a school’s ruins, a man came out and he definitely wasn’t an American soldier. A shot left his weapon and, without thinking it twice, the scientist dove laterally covering Lucy Lane, her team leader, shooting the man in return. The lightning quick bullets hit both targets, Alex got her right shoulder hurt while the Taliban fell lifeless to the ground with a hole in his forehead. The private lost consciousness a little after, the bullet in fact lacerated her brachial artery.

 

 

“You’re lovable, has anybody told you that, Lane? And what’s this story about a Major?” Her voice was very hoarse because of the several hours of sleep and for the throat irritated by the ventilation she was under a while ago. She observed the woman sat at her bedside and it was the first time she saw her in her uniform, dress uniform or combat gear. Alex hadn’t realized how beautiful Lucy was with her hair free from a chignon that she often wore and in civilian clothes. Why she was thinking about that and looking at her in that way? She always appreciated men, it had to be anesthesia and concussion’s fault. 

 

 

“Alex, it’s not easy to say. You were promoted because you were hurt on you last mission. You could have obtained in every case for what you did for this country.” Lucy sighed, emphasizing the convalescent’s name. She did it only when the brunette was seriously hurt and that was precisely the case. She shot a glance to the heavy blankets that covered the inferior limbs of the major, biting her lower lip for the metaphoric crossroad in front of her. There wasn’t a delicate and simple way to say it, unfortunately for her. It was incredible that she could kill a person in countless ways but she couldn’t respond to her friend. 

 

 

“Come on Lane, the worst you can say to me is that they promoted me because we are the only two survivors of our team, but you would have become Lieutenant Colonel.” Lucy tried to sound at ease but her voice failed her, trembling with anxiety. She would have blamed herself for life if it happened and, like it weren’t enough, she’d have received a medal for that. But like she said previously, it was weird that Lucy wasn’t promoted. She couldn’t think what else happened. The shorter woman breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly to completely empty her lungs, feeling metaphorically in front of a firing squad. 

 

 

“Alex, remember when you were hit by a grenade? It caused… they had to cut off your leg from the knee down. They operated on you in an army hospital in Germany and, when you were stable, they brought you to National City. And no, Kara and your mother don’t know that.” Lucy said looking directly in Alex’s dark eyes, looking for a reaction in them or in her face. She saw a few her subordinates in the same situation and, she could talk in experience, Alex had been damn lucky. She could have died or lost other limbs than her leg. In any case, Alex would have been discharged with honor and encouraged to left the Corps. The promotion was only an acknowledgment, a title to ass to her curriculum. She wouldn't have left Alex to her own destiny, she knew how much veterans were unemployed or homeless after a long service. 

 

 

The brunette didn't say anything, not a crack formed on her emotionless mask. But something were agitating inside of her, a mix of emotions were moving just under her surface. With a sudden gesture, she took the blankets and she uncovered herself, looking at her legs with her eyes wide open. She touched obsessively the spot where there would have been her left limb, bandaged tightly with a thick dressing. No, it was a nightmare because of the trauma. A lot of Marines suffered from PTSD, she was absolutely the same for her. Now she would have touched the spot where her leg ended and she would have noticed it was an invention of her mind. She posed her hands at the thigh's sides and, letting her slide on them, they arrived near the spot she feared to touch. She distanced them from her thigh and she clasped strongly where the bandage was thicker. A hiss of pain came out muffled from her mouth and an isolated tear streamed down her face, dried off immediately because she didn't want to be seen like that, it was a matter of pride. She wasn't weak. 

 

 

“Lane, I don’t give a fuck about your excuses! Get the hell out of my room!” Alex growled that words, fact that made Lucy open her eyes wide. But she said nothing, she simply nodded her head yes and left. She wandered in the hallways in the inner courtyard of the hospital and, once she made sure she was alone, she pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, taking one of them. She lighted it up and inhaled, letting the smoke enter into her lungs. Her father and Alex would probably have killed her if they knew it but it didn’t matter to her. In that moment they weren’t in front of her and she didn’t smoke so much, she did it when she was truly stressed and she now felt put in the corner. Seeing Alex in that conditions, not only because of the leg, she made her feel powerless. She was her Major, she had to protect his men! Without realizing it, she finished her cigarette and she threw it on the ground, stomping it until it went out. She didn’t want to cause a fire. She looked at one of the doors of the hospital and she sighed. Alex didn’t want to see her for a while and Lucy was tired, both physically and mentally the situation she was in made her so. She headed to the door she was still looking at and, like her legs had autopilot, she made her way through the almost labyrinthine hallways of the building and she left it. She got in an available cab and she went back to her hotel. She needed sleep and she needed to be alone. 

 

 

 

 

Alex Danvers couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she couldn’t realize that her left leg wasn’t here anymore. It had to be a nightmare she couldn’t wake up from even with her attempts. But the pain was real, too much for her style. She looked at her right arm, finding an IV in it, probably with physiological saline or morphine. She followed with her gaze the plastic tube and she notices the IV bag was completely empty, justifying her pain. She moved her right hand closer to it, trying to pull out the IV line but a tanned hand closed around her wrist, preventing her from completing her gesture.

 

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. It will hurt more than wound for what they attached it.” Alex lifted her gaze to look at the face of the pain in the ass, she learned to not assume the gender of a person, finding in front of her a Latina with jet black hair and warm brown eyes. On her belt a NCPD badge shined while her eyes, earlier focused on the IV line, met the dog tags on Alex's neck. For what it seemed, the doctors never took them off.

 

 

“Clearly you didn’t experience nothing more than a punch or a bullet, Detective. I’m not surprised, you flatfeet have it easier. I imagine you eating donuts while our soldiers drop like flies.” Her voice was full of anger and disdain, overall pronouncing the cop's position. Her wrist was still clasped by the detective's hand, fact that angered her even. She couldn't believe that someone so small, even if Alex couldn't consider herself a giant, could be so strong. The detective answered with a calm voice, trying to articulate every single word. She observed the Major, trying not to lay her gaze on her not to make her notice her. She knew, or better, she felt that her muscles would have tensed more than they just were. She seemed ready to attack and an out of place gesture could have caused an unpleasant reaction for the both of them. Alex’s forearm muscles relaxed gradually and, hesitating a little, slowly let the wrist go and she removed her hand.

 

“First of all, thanks for serving our Country, Private Danvers. I’m not some county sheriff, I’m a Science Division detective, so my life isn’t exactly the easiest.” The detective answered with a calm voice, trying to articulate every single word. She observed the Major, trying not to lay her gaze on her not to make her notice her. She knew, or better, she felt that her muscles would have tensed more than they just were. She seemed ready to attack and an out of place gesture could have caused an unpleasant reaction for the both of them. Alex’s forearm muscles relaxed gradually and, hesitating a little, slowly let the wrist go and she removed her hand. 

 

“It doesn’t change anything. I saw things you can never imagine. If you want to make yourself useful, call a nurse. The IV bag is empty.” Maggie didn’t discuss, she sensed that the Major was inexorable but probably there was something more under that tough skin. She heard that many soldier returned home changed from the war zones, maybe it was the woman’s situation. She had nothing but press the emergency button and she left the room, already thinking at the beer waiting for her at the alien dive bar. She didn’t want to go there because she didn’t want to see her exes. This counted even the human ones, so she returned home, collapsing on the couch.

 

 

 

 

 

Lucy Lane stared at the ceiling, laid down on the spacious queen-sized bed of her suite. She hated that his father always booked it when she returned to the USA because he remembered to everyone she was General Lane’s daughter. As soon as someone knew of their relationship, a lot of doors opened to her, simplifying her a lot of things. She felt she didn’t deserve it for two reasons, one of them was having her hands metaphorically bloody because of the men she was forced to kill. Her thoughts went to Alex, on a hospital bed. She knew that her life in the Corps at this point was at the end, or at least on the battlefield. The brunette endorsed the Marines’ motto,  _Semper Fidelis_ , arriving to the point to get a tattoo done after her first mission in which she almost got killed. Lucy furrowed her brows because of her anxiety, sooner or later she would have left again and she would have abandoned Alex, without someone that understood her completely because no civilian, even forcing themselves, couldn’t even imagine what it meant to be in those areas. She turned on her side, picking up her smartphone from her minimalist, black and white night stand. With sure hit, she open the telephone book and started to scroll down the contacts, looking for the right person. Kara definitely wasn’t the right one, she would have panicked and she didn’t recall Supergirl being able to rebuild amputated leg. Suddenly her finger stopped. She smiled asking herself why she didn’t think it before and she pushed the button  _Call_ , waiting an answer.

 

 

“Hello, this is Major Lucy Lane of the United States Marine Corps speaking. I’m calling for a life or death situation.”


	2. E.F.E.S.T.O.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Lucy Lane meets J'onn at the DEO. Winn is our favourite nerd/genius and makes bad jokes. Kara and Eliza find out something and Lucy has to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EFESTO is the Italian name of the Greek god of fire Hephaestus. But it's an acronym in this story, so I didn't translate it. Sorry if you had to wait months, but consider it a late Christmas or Hanukkah present :D
> 
>  
> 
> if u wanna chat with me, you can find me as geofender on tumblr. Oh, this entire chapter it betaed by peggycarterislife, check her amazing story "so, it you"

«Here I am. What do you want, Major Lane? Or better, what do the Marine Corps want?» His tone was harsh, caused by General Lane's past actions. Luckily his daughter was different from her father, she showed as a valid ally even in the most unimaginable moments. But there was something that couldn't make him trust her, he was on that planet for years and the same Hank Henshaw tried to kill him for not being an earthling. Probably he would always have been cautious with humans.

  
  
"Marines aren't involved in this matter. Or rather, they are indirectly. It's about Alexandra Danvers, Jeremiah's daughter, who was seriously injured during a mission. They had to cut off her left leg and she's going to be discharged for this." Suddenly every sound in the room stopped, only the noise of the receivers filled the silence created because of those words, heavy like boulders. Nobody could pronounce a syllable, every possible answer died in their mouth. Both cared about the woman and her family, but for different reasons. A few years before, the Green Martian in fact promised the scientist's father to watch over her and Kara but he felt like he failed in that task. Sure, rationally he knew he couldn't have avoided what had happened to Alex, but it felt like a defeat to him.

  
"Major Lane, are you asking to use DEO's technology to help a soldier only because she served her Country? I'm not patriotic because the USA will never be my home. But I owe my life to an American citizen and, because I can't help him for superior causes, I'm going to keep that promise making his daughter walk again." He really meant it. He would have helped Alex in every way possible to repay Jeremiah and his family. Jeremiah was the first who didn't want to kill him for being an alien and probably he wouldn't have paid off all his debts, J'onn knew himself too well. No answer came from the other phone's side, so he deduced that his words satisfied Major Lane. In the end he close the communication and returned to his office, going to sleep. The reason of Lucy's science wasn't the fact she heard what she wanted, but the brunette simply fell asleep because of her fatigue, conciliated by J'onn's calm tone and by her queen-sized bed's warmth in the room. Tomorrow would have warned who she trusted.   
  
  
  
The moon was still high in the sky, already blue because of the sun that was going to set. The Major turned into her side, slowly opening her eyes and looking at the alarm on the nightstand. It was just 5.30 AM, but Lucy's biological clock, because of her years in the army, forced her to wake up at that weird time, at least for common people. Her smartphone's ringtone break the quiet in her room and, after some beeps indicating a message in the answering service, she listened to what her interlocutor was saying. After pressing a button, she heard John's calm voice that asked to come to the DEO as soon as possible to discuss the topic and solve the situation in little time. She didn't have plans because she doubted that Alex wanted to see someone and she wanted to resolve that situation as soon as possible. She sat on the edge of the queen-sized bed and muttered something after leaving the pleasant warmth of the coverts. She headed to the bathroom and she took completely her wrinkly clothes off because of the previous night and she entered the shower, letting out a sigh of relief as soon the hot water started streaming down her body.

  
  


She needed to relax to face a conversation with J’onn as lucid as possible because, at least in the present moment, Alex wasn’t thinking straight. She stepped out of the bathroom after drying herself off and putting on clean underwear. She still got time. She opened the camo duffel bag she left the night before on the bed and pulled out her uniform. The white cotton of her shirt slid on her skin and, after buttoning up every single button, she raised the annoying starched collar and she fixed the  bow women wore instead of a tie. She wondered the reason behind the difference, it would have been comfier to wear. Only the jacket and the hat were left on the bed, because she already wore her tights, skirt and heels. In a jiff, she put them on and fixed every single crease on her uniform, even the invisible ones, not wanting to appear sloppy in front of the Director of the DEO. She wondered if it was the case to arrive to the governmental agency on foot or to call a cab and, not having the intention to seek attention with her uniform, she took her smartphone and dialed the taxi station’s number.

 

They told her that one was near her hotel and, without wasting a second, she reserved it for herself, she didn’t want civilians with their noses in her businesses. After a short lapse of time, hwe cell phone vibrated and, unlocked with a code known only by Alex and her, Lucy saw that her tax arrived. She finally exited the room and, once reached the vehicle and got in it, she traveled in silence trying to calm her nerves. She was surprised to feel like that, she faced situations worse that the actual one, and yet she was even more nervous than a private on his first tour. After the longest ten minutes of her entire life, she got off the taxi and, taking a deep breath, she entered the new DEO base assuming the most correct posture in her arsenal, everything not to show her insecurities in front of the agents.

 

She knew that her mask would have broken in front of her main interlocutor. The ticking of the heels echoed in the base of the government agency in which, excluding that sound, the silence reigned. A lot of agents weren’t in fact in the structure because of the early hour and others were returning home after a long night shift. Her legs brought her automatically to her office, at least it was hers previously. The rooms was strangely empty, apparently there weren’t traces of J’onn. As soon as she formulated that thought, the last son of Mars entered and he sat at the cold steel desk. He leaned his elbows on it and he looked in the Major’s green irises, waiting for her to talk. That didn’t happen. He found himself obligated to speak first.      

  
  
  


“Major Lane, yesterday you told me that Private Danvers was seriously injured in the leg, leading to the amputation. You also asked for our help to restore her conditions and make her walk, is that right?” The DEO’s director said those words calmly, one at a time, trying to resume the situation and encouraging Lucy to talk.

  
  
  


“It’s Major Danvers. She was promoted after the mission. It’s right what you say, I want her to be able to walk again. Not being able to do it would destroy her because she can’t manage to stay still without doing anything and she has always served our country with pride. I know about the technologies in possession of the DEO and they could change her life.” The side cap was now on the desk in sign of respect and she tried to push the man to help her. The night before he gave her his word, but hearing it again it would have given her the confirmation she desperately needed. She felt guilty, she shouldn’t have assigned her that mission. She should have forced her to go on leave, after all Alex didn’t use them. 

  
  


“Major? I’m not surprised, we are talking about Jeremiah’s daughter. You are correct, Major Lane. Our engineers developed robotic prostheses but they have yet to be tested. And I’m not bringing out the fact they are a basic model, they have to be adapted to the wearer. I suppose that Major Danvers isn’t a simple comrade. But I confirm what I said last night, I will do everything in my power to help her.” In fact J’onn could read minds and often thoughts arrived to him without doing anything. He perceived a deep relationship between the two Marines but he can’t understand the exact nature of it. Despite his years of experience, sometime he didn’t understand human emotions. He saw her memories and felt the guilt. But he didn’t take a look at them, he invaded her privacy too much.    

  
  


“You supposed well. Alexandra Danvers saved my life risking hers and in that moment a spark flew between us, I don’t know how to explain it. I realized she was born to protect, her parents predicted the woman she would become when they gave her the name. I want to see this basic model, Alex deserves the best.” The side cap was again on her head and J’onn, taking it as a sign, stood up and headed to the door, opening it and nodding to the Major to go ahead. Lucy nodded her head yes and exited the room, finding herself in a hallway and she expected that the director would guide her or would point where to go. During her time at the DEO she never visited the room, she didn’t have a reason to do so because she mostly did field work. She was so distracted observing the characteristic glass wall of the building, she didn’t realize that the last son of Mars surpassed her and that he was in front of what seemed a simple wall. She saw him bending on his knees and moving his eyes close to the metallic surface, which surprisingly opened. It was obvious that a high caliber agency used doors that opened with an ocular scan. Without being jumpy, Lucy headed to the new room and entered, observing the interior with certain attention and laying her eyes on the table.     

 

 

“Agent Schott, maybe you remember Major Lane. She expressly asked to see the prosthesis you are working on, she is definitely interested in it.” A brown short haired man with a flannel shirt jumped in his spot as soon as the DEO’s director spoke. Probably he would always have been intimidated by the Green Martian and being called when he was focused on what he called , didn’t help it at all. Winn took of his welding mask and cleaned his sweaty and soot dirty face. In fact he had been working for hours with the blowtorch, to make sure that every part was connected and there weren’t fissures, even minimal. It was a genius in his field, overall when he needed to help other people. The IT took his gloves off and stayed at his desk, showing off the prosthetic leg.   

 

 

“Its name is  _E.F.E.S.T.O._  It’s made of vibranium, a metal much lighter than titanium and more resistant than tempered steel. And, important thing, it’s the same material of Captain America’s shields.” Pronouncing those words, the IT’s eyes shone like child’s eyes in a toy store. Without any kind of problem, he lifted the mechanic limb like it were as light as a feather, showing it to J’onn and Lucy putting it under a LED lamp. On the external side, at a thigh height, the name E.F.E.S.T.O. was engraved, with a stylized eagle, DEO’s emblem. It didn’t have particular details but they would have been added depending on the future owner.  

 

 

“Agent Schott, I think the name is tacky. Major Lane agrees with me, it’s not the case to use the name of a Greek god with a malfunctioning leg. But good job.” J’onn smiled at the new DEO’s agent and Winn let the Major examine the cutting-edge prosthetic. Her fingers gazed on every single bolt, junction and incision, nodding in approval. She was exactly expert in engineering, but it seemed like a perfect fit. She could overlook the horrible name if it was the first result.  

 

 

“Agent Schott, if this is the basic model, I’ll expect a masterpiece that’ll fit Major Danvers perfectly. Now excuse me, I have to go.” Lucy stepped away from the steel work table and exited the room, heading for the taxi waiting for her. She didn’t have money problems, the government paid their soldiers very well. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Kara? Can you read minds by any chance? I was just about to call you, I need a break and to get out of here. Meet me at Noonan’s, you’re probably starving.” He was already outside the building while saying those words. He huddled in his jacket and walked on a frayed sidewalk, heading for the place that was by now Kara’s favorite bar. It wasn’t very far from the DEO and that was one of the reason he didn’t move across the city without a car., who didn’t own by the way. Because only the thought of driving scared him. He was often anxious when he escorted James in his patrols as Guardian. Lost in his thoughts as he was, he didn’t realized he went right past the diner and, if it weren’t for a certain blonde journalist, he would have continued walking.   

 

“Winn, Winn! I’ve been calling you for hours. If I hadn’t stopped you, you could have been on the other side of the city. Usually you aren’t distracted, what’s going on?” Those were the words that the kryptonian said to him once they were sitting at the table. He was getting hot and he was almost sure that some sweat was dripping down her back, thing that happened when he was lying. He tapped nervously his finger on the hickory table, not knowing how to start the conversation. What he was actually about to tell her was just a scuttlebutt or a fragment of a more complex story but it didn’t matter in that moment. 

  
  
  


“Today I was at the engineering lab, working on a robotic leg. At some point, J’onn and Lucy entered to see it and… I don’t know how to say it. This limb is actually an advanced prosthetic for amputees. And Lucy… Major Lane said that I should have adapted it perfectly for Major Danvers. I don’t know how many Danvers there are in the world, but one of the things you told me is that Alex  enlisted five years ago.” Winn didn’t realize that, during a sentence, the junior reporter was metaphorically flown out of Noonan’s. He sighed as soon as he realized that. He knew that something like this would happen and, after leaving a generous tip, he returned home. He would speak with J’onn later. His tiredness won against his fear. 

  
  


That story managed to upset Kara. Alex left without saying where she was going, leaving just a note where she said she needed space and not to contact her. She tried a lot of times to do it even if her sister was against it but, after wasted tries, she understand that the brunette changed number, deactivating her SIM. She ran to Noonan’s bathroom and she took her clothes off, revealing her red and blue suit. She zoomed out of the luckily open window and soared high in the sky, flying at the speed of sound in the clouds. Usually it helped to calm her but this time was so full of emotions that she risked to make a plane crush. It was a bit ironic because, a year ago, she saved one headed to Geneva with her mother on it who, surprisingly, was a DEO agent. And now Kara was headed here because she needed an explanation. She landed near the building and, without paying attention, she surpassed the guards without doing security checks. She crossed the hallway with heavy steps, careless of the damage she could cause. What mattered to her was to obtain even a small information about Alex. In the same moment, two figures exited the room designed as armory.    

 

“J’onn and… Lucy? How… let it slide. I want to know how Alex is doing because Winn told me she is in National City. So, don’t try to lie to me.” Kara said crossing her arms on her chest. The respondents looked in each other eyes and it was perfectly clear that they were looking for words to answer her but, for their mouth open in surprise, a sound didn’t came out. How could they explain to her something like that? Both of them knew how much Alex was important to Kara. 

 

“My Alexandra is in National City? I don’t… I’ve been waiting this day for five years. Is she okay, J’onn?” The voice just heard was of a blonde middle aged woman, who was wearing a white lab coat on DEO’s uniform and, on a provided belt, was attached a holster with a high caliber gun even though the woman weren’t an operative agent anymore. J’onn and Lucy’s expressions, usually stoic,  let clearly show fear and worry for the possible reaction of the two women, especially the Kryptonian’s. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
